1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to receipts and receipt management systems and more particularly to systems and methods for allowing a customer to reprint a physical receipt from an electronic receipt.
2. Background of the Invention
Many point-of-sale (POS) systems currently in use today do not support important emerging technologies. For example, current POS systems are limited in their ability to handle electronic receipts and to handle subsequent transactions based on electronic receipts. As a result, the adoption of electronic receipts is hindered or prevented by the inability to provide the functionality associated with a paper receipt or to adequately handle subsequent transactions such as returns. Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for facilitating use of electronic receipts.